


Right floor, wrong door

by KoibitoDream



Series: Seasons and storms [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherly Affection, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Akiteru decides to surprise his brother. Things don't exactly go according to plan.





	

 Surprising your little brother once in a while is a good thing, is what Akiteru likes to think here or there, especially if the said person avoids the family like the plague while the exams are going on.

Not that they don't understand, but showing his face more often would be great.

Mostly because exam week doesn't last several weeks so early in the academic year.

Yes, his brother has also a ton of other duties except exams and classes, being the representative of his year, but that is why Akiteru will lessen his load and show up himself once in a while to see his face, lest he forgets it.

 

Checking the address and number once again, Akiteru finds the building and the right floor immediately.

He may and may not be proud of his breaking into places skills, but he must say, they do come in handy when one has such an elusive sibling.

 _Who apparently went and changed the locks_ , Akiteru sighs, as his spare key doesn't do much upon inserting it. Hence his need to resort to other methods of getting in.

What comes as a surprise is that Kei seems to lean on the Spartan side of life now that he's on his own, because there's not much personal stuff lying around the living room and boy is Kei tidy for a college kid with a bunch of stuff to do. Mother's going to be pleased her son did not succumb to the messy college life and remained the ever organised person she knew.

 

_Though the affinity towards milk is new._

 

His fridge is equipped with enough cartons to last a week. Well, calcium is good for you, or so they say.

Akiteru's about to unpack a few things he brought for him when he hears the door being unlocked.

“Oh, hey, hope you don't mind-”

 

And he has to stop right there, because who appears from the door is not his brother but a dark haired, blue eyed person who is about as surprised to see him stand in the living room as he is to see him walk through that door instead of Kei.

_Oh, dear God._

“I...” _Please don't start screaming_ , is what he thinks as he tries to form words.

“I think you're looking for the door next to this.” The stranger says, quite calm for the fact he just walked into a random person standing in his apartment.

“You are looking for Tsukishima Kei, are you not?” He then adds and Akiteru is conflicted about way too many things at once but manages a weakly nod.

“He should be back soon, so if you don't mind waiting here, feel free to sit down anywhere. Tea? Coffee? Something else?” He offers as he removes his bag from his shoulder before he hangs it on the hinge.

“Coffee sounds great?”

“Okay. I'm Kageyama Tobio.” He introduces himself as he passes by and goes into the kitchen.

Oh, right, where are his manners?

“Tsukishima Akiteru. How do you know Kei?” Akiteru asks as he sits down on the sofa and _immediately wants to kick himself because why is he questioning the guy in whose apartment he literally broke in?_

“We share a few classes, though his are completely optional in my department. I study psychology. And we take the same train since our schedules are more or less the same time wise.” Kageyama says, walking into the living room with a tray.

“ _...I'm very sorry for breaking into your place_ ”, Akiteru says as the awkwardness in him starts eating him alive, “ _I thought Kei changed the lock or something when the key didn't fit, I should have checked the number, I am so very sorry._ ”

“It's fine.” Kageyama shrugs as he sits down, too. “You two are obviously related and he did mention you might stop by these days since he had no chance of visiting home this month.”

He leans forward to take a biscuit from the pile he brought while removing the lid from the sugar and cream fine china. “Sugar?”

“ _Kageyama, will you please stop leaving your door open like this-_ ”

 

Kageyama already bit into the biscuit as Akiteru leaned forward to take a cube of sugar when they both look up to the door to find Tsukishima Kei staring at them both.

“Just leave your stuff and join in. Made coffee.” Kageyama says over the biscuit and gets up to find another cup.

“ _The hell are you doing here?_ ” Kei hisses, eyes fixed on Akiteru, who also has a biscuit in his mouth which he removes, swallowing awkwardly.

“ _...I kind of accidentally broke into your neighbour's place?_ ” He says with a wary smile as he answers the question.

_Oh, the rage. He's pretty sure Kei's look could wilt flowers if Kageyama had any._

“ _What?_ ”

Akiteru merely shrugs apologetically as Kageyama returns with a cup.

“By the way, are those bags in the kitchen yours?” Kageyama asks as he returns with another cup.

“Yes, they are.” Kei answers before Akiteru can blink, practically burning holes through Akiteru and the latter is pretty sure he saw his shirt starting to smoke. “We'll just bring them over and join you, alright?”

“Sure. I'll get more biscuits then.” Kageyama says as he pours the coffee into equal parts.

 

The moment the doors to Kei's apartment closed, Akiteru regretted not having a last will and testament ready.

“ _You broke into his apartment?!_ ” Kei hisses, turning on his heels, letting his bag slip off his shoulders. “ _What the hell is wrong with you?_ ”

“...I thought you changed the locks...?” Akiteru offers and thinks he better keep his mouth shut because that excuse seems so stupid right now.

“So what?” Kei asks, looking at him incredulous, brow raised, glasses slipping down his nose just s bit as he frowns. “Key doesn't fit, lemme just break in, makes much more sense than checking the door.”

...right.

“Why are we related?”

_Ouch._

Akiteru can see a massive headache spreading in his little brother's skull as he moves to rub his temples and it must be a hell of a headache because his face is flushed.

“ _And here I thought Kuroo was an idiot but here I have my own brother breaking in the place of the guy I like – why am I surrounded by idiots?_ ” Kei mutters and this time Akiteru is the wise one and remains silent.

 

Mainly because he doesn't think Kei's aware of what he just said out loud and voicing any opinions might result into Akiteru's immediate demise.

“Guys, you left-” Kageyama shows up at the door, carrying Akiteru's jacket, but immediately stops as he sees Kei.

“Is last week's fever acting up again?” He asks, putting his hand on his forehead, waiting for the temperatures to adjust. “Want some tea and ibuprofen?”

“No, I'm fine. I'll just take some aspirin.” Kei says, voice uncharacteristically soft as his flush gets even worse.

“I got that, too.”

“Just let us finish here and we'll join you.” Tsukishima says, moving his hand from his forehead.

“Okay.” Kageyama says, hanging Akiteru's jacket on the hinge before he walks back to his place to make some tea and get the medicine.

 

Akiteru almost eats his own face trying not to smile as Kei calms down, taking a deep breath, not once looking at him.

“ _Not a word._ ” He tells Akiteru as he grabs his keys and waits for Akiteru to follow.

 

_This is going to be a very interesting evening._

 


End file.
